Stray Slayer
by AcerbusSicarius
Summary: One Assassin from his group has always been careful, no civilian casualties, no Pokemon casualties, and no stupid mistakes. But yet one Little mistake one little problem has completely ruined his assassin career to now be hunted down by his own "family" difficult but now his "normal life" is on the verge of collapse as well. (first story) (Gore/deaths latter on, Maybe a bit more)
1. Pilot

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own pokemon only my Characters (if i owned Pokemon though a Poison legendary would totally be in Why inst there a poison legendary!)**

* * *

If you are here than that means only one of two things, One you clicked the wrong link so yeah dont call the cops. or Two you want somone dead. If you are for the whole assassin thing then good more money for me but i do have a few rules. Okay all my rules are the same for every target no matter age, race, creed , or gender: One. I will not try not to kill any innocents if I can, Two I will not kill any minors that is a big NO, Three no "whole family murder type deals" I will not kill a whole bloodline, Four. I wont do any undercover assassinations unless it is respectfully needed ( by respectfully I mean by my standards), 5 I will not REPEAT WILL NOT kill any pokemon If you want a Pokemon gone you do it yourself that isn't what i do.

Now then as well im not just a assassin I have a day-job sure its not as exciting but its for my own safety it helps the whole "hey it wasn't him he was at work that day_ Blah Blah Blah_" but yeah so I have a day-job too it pays okay but my real job has the best payments two ways one I get allot of money and two I kill a horrible person in the process Win-Win on that. My day-job is really normal just a cubical job at one of the Hundreds of skyscrapers in the city. If you are willing to hire me Then contact my Boss- "R1tch" (though I think his real name is Richard but don't tell him i told you) you can find all the contact information at the bottom of this page.

* * *

Thats the add that was placed the one add that someone found and used to hire me to kill some "poor" sap. I got the message at work on my "work phone". My target as usual was a Drug dealer a really big one actually im surprised that another one of the assassins in our group let alone even me haven't had this contract yet. Still it was a big Contract lots of money too. Well worthy kill also not only a drug dealer but murderer kidnapper huh a Poket-hief uhhh... blackmarket salesman too... the list goes pretty far down. The woman that wants him dead had all her pokemon taken in a attack and one of her friends were killed during the attack too said he was the one who attacked her group stole the pokemon and Shot the gun. My informant was able to tell me where i could find him and what time too. I decided not to go up close he has alot of guards on him getting too close would not be good most of his guards were human but as usual a few pokemon were with him the informant told me he has around 3 Houndoom with him as well as a Machamp. Learning this i set up a Sniper on one of the buildings across the street wasn't too well protected one guy standing guard, all I had to do was climb up without being caught. The targets name was Alexander Norran heard his name a few times on the news too really surprised he hasn't been killed yet. At 9:00 pm he was suppose to come out of his supposed hideout all it was really was a warehouse that looked infested with Rattatas and other rodent like pokemon. Few Pidgeys flew away when the Warehouse doors were loudly opened and I came out of my thoughts from hearing it. I looked over and saw a large van coming out of the building, I scoped on the drivers but none of them were Alexander so I looked around a bit more. After a few minutes I found him Standing over the railings outside yelling down at the people who were packing wooden crates into the van. I was about to pass them off as drugs until one of the workers slipped and dropped one of the many boxes and pokeballs fell out. This wasn't one of his many drug hide outs this was one of his pokemon ones this is even better the Shot of my rifle will call down police and they may find the storage of all the pokemon in the warehouse. Alexander was too distracted but the commotion down there so he seemed to just send a few of his guards down there, that was not good ... by him at least it openly cleared a clean shot for me and none of his other guards could move fast enough now that they were all heading downstairs. I couldn't hear Alexander from how far he was but I know he could hear my Rifle when I took the shot.

It was almost like a movie (it almost always is) time slows down almost I hear nothing but I dont worry, I make sure I see him get shot not only for the confirm hit but for the knowledge that one more piece of scum is off the streets. I see the Bloom of his blood in the air and hitting the wall behind him. Clean shot right in the heart, for a moment he just stands there shocked he feels down to his chest looks at his hand sees the blood and then just like that he falls. It seems like minutes but only lasted seconds his body now lifeless falls from his perch all the way down he hits the pavement hard if that bullet didn't kill him (which it did) than that surly did. After the shot all the workers and guards we just as shocked but one guard somehow still saw me I know this when I saw him point at my building at first I thought that's where they thought I where i was at, I was wrong when a bullet was shot over my head, I did not have long any of his gang members could be in this building and I had to move it to the safe house NOW. I didn't have time to climb down that's when they would definitely catch me. So instead I grabbed my Rifle and Ran I just booked it across the rooftop I had to do a bit of roof running today I guess. Right as i got to the edge of the roof a few of the other gang members got on the roof they immediately spotted me and started shooting. They wouldn't be able to tell who i was from the mask i wore it did a very good job of hiding my face. I don't know why but bad guys always seem to have really really bad aim too, not one bullet hit me as I jumped across the roof and kept running. A few of them called out their pokemon to attack me. That also was a really bad... For them. And no as it says in my add I wont kill pokemon not once will I ever but that dosn't mean I wont immobilize them. Being a Assassin for my Boss "R1ch" really has its benefits he gives us really good gear one of which is a dart like projectile that when comes in contact explodes into a net and immobilizes the pokemon/person. I waited till their poekmon were closer to the rooftops till i shot. One was a Skarmory even with its steel strong wings it couldnt break the net as it connected with the dart and it fell to the roof. The other pokemon was something less expected... it was a Staraptor and damn was it fast. It was catching up to me and I did not like that. The first dart i shot missed and hit a vent nearby the second one I was more lucky than skilled, I missed again but the dart didn't break it bounced off the pipes on the roof and hit the Staraptor in the leg immobilizing it. At this time the gang members were to far away from me to catch up and apparently those two were the only flying types they had from here on to the safe house I was in the clear.

* * *

When I finally got to the safe house to the normal person I would look like some random weird man heading into a abandoned Mart with a briefcase but to us in the group of our assassins we knew one of us were heading to our home. I entered the mart still as dusty as it always was and I looked for the switch that would pop the code pad out under the counter. When i finally got to the switch i heard a fast click and headed to the counter typed in the code and bam there is the secret steps to the door, the door also has a security system just a fast recognizing system of the face. I took off my mask and as the door open I knew once again I had another Job well done.

* * *

Ok well This is the first chapter to my first Story, There are probably allot of grammar like mistakes in the story (ITS LATE DON'T JUDGE ME)

But if that's so just tell me and ill fix them later in different chapters and later on said chapter. Like I said this is my first story so there may be mistakes or a bit of a gape at some points if this is so tell me so I can improve m story skilllllz.

Oh and yes this will be more pokemon based next chapter I just didnt feel like adding to much pokemon in it right at this point. More Information on the story next chapter as well and on the Protagonist ( who yes dose have a name) and of his other "normal life with his pokemon and desk job (not alot of the desk job dont worry... well unless you want a chapter just dedicated to the desk job then sure whatever yeah that will do plot and everything on that chapter already set up "THE MYSTERY OF: WHO STOLE THE COFFEE MUG FROM MY DESK")

This is my first story so im still learning the ropes to the whole writing and uploading part of the site.


	2. Consequences

The first thing I hear as I enter the base is a usual argument between two of the other assassins at the base. They are both pretty good but Roberts a wee bit Crazy and Joe is always too serious about well everything and anything. The conversations they have are always a bit crazy.

"No I swear clear in Half! CLEAR! I swear" Said Robert. "You did not cut someone in half Robert that would be stupid way too much blood everywhere. You better hope no other guards saw you?" Joey said (more as a snarl). Joey never really liked Robert mostly for the crazy and uncaring attitude he usually had while on missions. " I DID CUT HIM IN HALF! Also a guard did see me but i got him too all he did was try to run away. And if you don't believe me we can watch the tape I stole"... "Wait you stole the tape? Thats actually smart of you Robert hiding the evidence and all ... Wait did you hide the body?"Joey replied... "We are suppose to hide bodies?". I kinda Quickly left after hearing Joey try to beat the hell out of Robert. Robert was good at his job he was the guy that gets real close to the people, a kinda CQC guy likes to use blades allot. Rarely dose he use a gun almost at all but he is a okay dont really know much about Robert he came from Sinnoh and worked there for the agency for a while but was moved here for some reason. He dosnt really like talking about it too much.

Now Joey is all about stealth and perfection. He tries to never mess up ever its a bit annoying if you work with him but you get use to it, the only bad part is his temper, he is a real hothead and Robert really likes to push his buttons... I do too sometimes. Mostly its just moving his stuff around or the ocasional putting coins in his desk phone, Robert once though completely moved his desk outside on the roof, Joey got so pissed since it "Breaks our security profiles" but he did make Robert move it back down.

There isn't allot of us at this base mostly since this is a newer sector we are more highly based in Kanto and Sinnoh. Robert was actually stationed in Sinnoh for a long time and Joey was in Hohenn for at least half of his time in the group. Right now we are stationed in Unova in the largest city there Castelia city. Its gotten worse over the past few years allot of Crime has risen from remaining members of Team Plasma and we are even getting people from many of the other evil organizations mostly team rocket and a few team magma members. Though street gangs are are biggest problem right now with drugs violence and the occasional theft of pokemon.

* * *

From the little monologue going on im my head I guess my body took over a bit and I ended up in the kitchen thinking about it I was a bit hungry from all that running. Though as I opened the fridge I got a bit of a surprise.

"GAAHHAH! WHAT THE FUCK" I started yelling as something from the fridge jumped out on my face. As I was struggling to yank off what ever was on my face I heard Robert say " Ohhh that's where Spinarak was Ha he likes you Darrin. Hahahaha don't worry ill get him off". I breathed a sigh of Relief as the Spinarak was pulled off my face. Though that didn't last long as relief soon was replaced by anger "WHY WAS THAT THING IN THE FRIDGE IN THE FIRST PLACE ROBERT" I started to yell at him. "Hey his name is Spins not IT and I don't know why he was in the fridge maybe Joey knows why. HEY JOEY why was Spins in the fridge?" Robert yelled. Over in the other room we could hear Joey chuckle a bit "_Spins_ was in the fridge because I put him there" "Why in the hell would you do that to poor spins?" Robert asked. "BECAUSE HE KEEPS EATING MY DAMN PAPER WHEN IM TRYING TO DO THE PAPER WORK ON OUR CONTRACTS!" Robert was silent for a while but then breaking the silence he asked "We have paper work?"

* * *

After I helped Robert and spins Get out of the Freezer that Joey put them in I decided to head home it was really late and was going to be the usual business to explain to my pokemon why im getting home at 12:30 in the morning on a Friday but as usually I just say I was working overtime. And yes all because im a Assassin dost mean I don't have a (some what) normal life. I have a pokemon team and so dose Robert and Joey. Both Robert and Joey sometimes use pokemon while on missions too Robert has Spins and his Absol to help him do various tasks and Joey has his Alakazam that he uses. Robert got spins a while ago on one of his missions he liked the little bug alot so he decided to take him whith him to the base Joey wasnt too happy at first mostly since Joey hates bugs. Spins is a bit annoying to be truthful he dose like people allot mostly Robert though and Roberts Absol, Robert has had the Absol he says forever they do live long and it is helpful he said when there is danger nearby. And Joey with his Alakazam uses it for calculations on how well his plans will work to find and kill his target. Now me im different from them I don't like bringing my pokmeon and I never really have I don't want to risk them getting hurt. My pokemon were given to me or at least two of them were my Porygon was given to me after I helped a scientist way back when I first started in the Assassin business even before I met "R1ch" he was kinda a thank you present for protecting the Scientist from a gangleader who wanted him to hack into PCs to get Pokemon out of the storage. The scientist said the porygons name was Glitch, I kinda liked it so I kept it that way why change it? And he helps me around the house with my electronics everynow and then. But glitch wasn't my first Pokemon though it was actually a Skorupi that I found when I started a little adventure back when I was 16. He was badly beaten and I helped him back to health I liked the little guy so much I decided to take him with me after a while I started to call him Nic it was a fun little name and he liked it a few years back when I went on a vacation with my pokemon he latter evolved when we decided to go to a little Tournament at the resort we didn't win sadly but I was more happy that he actually evolved. And my last pokemon the third one I got was a Lucario that Robert actually gave to me as a Riolu egg when he first came from Sinnoh he said he couldn't care for it sadly and that it was one of his old friends but it was still nice of him. Once it hatched while I was wondering around the town I didnt even know before of what pokemon it was Robert never told me (Thank god it wasn't a Onix) I was actually confused Riolus and Lucario were very rare now and day from poachers and hunters I went back to the base with the newly hatched riolu and asked if Robert wanted it back since it was rare but he declined he said "You were with it long enough as a egg why not be with it even longer as a Lucario?" For the first time I met him he actually made sense. After a few months Riolu finally evolved. As a egg Robert said his friend called it Soteria so I kinda went with it. She was a strong little riolu when she hatched always trying to Fight Nic and Glitch she always tried to impress me while in pokemon battles to and still dose. Sadly though she is kinda over protective and hates it when i dont get home sometimes. She was smart though knew allot about battling, I asked Robert allot if he could give me the name of his friend that gave him the egg but he always said "He was just an old friend of mine. Its hard to get in contact with him sorry" then he would try to change the subject as fast as he could. Robert was always a bit worried with his past he dosnt like to talk about it Joey always makes jokes about it though saying its the only thing he wont talk about.

I lived in a good part of the city in one of the Apartment buildings floor 34 is where. I liked the view I had outside it was nice I could see far and it helped that on one side of the building there was a lower part of the next building in case i need a quick getaway. I was finally at the Apartment when I got a text from Robert he was asking if we had the Sector in Kalos set up yet so he could send some of our extra supplies and maybe even Joey there. We have been trying to set up a base in Kalos for a bit but its always hard to set up a new base with the URPA all over trying to catch us. The URPA is the United Regions Protection Agency, they are pretty much the people who chase us down and try to stop us. They haven't been to successful with us here in Unova but they did take down one of our bases in Johto and killed all of our team there sadly. We stroke back though attacked there base and I heard R1ch killed there leader I was just one of the ground troops attacking from the bottom of the building and heading up the floors. there base was set up on a Island not far from Kanto so really the hardest part was getting there. We haven't heard or seen much of them since then though and that was over two years ago. It was my Forth year then and it did only take about 2 years as a assassin to be accepted in the agency. To be accepted it takes a while a few years at most but I was founded by Joey I stole his kill and he "brought" me to R1ch really it was more of a he contacted R1ch and recorded a few of my missions afterwards R1ch called me and accepted me into the agency. Robert got in our sector in my third year. Joey was the first one here in Unova well other than me but he has been an assassin for much much longer he says.

* * *

The ride up on the elevator didn't take to long, after all it was 12 in the morning and everyone was asleep. I finally got to my floor and as I was walking to my room I had a strange feeling almost as if I was being spied on, I turned around quickly yet saw nothing. I shrugged it off thinking it was just my mind since I was tiered as hell. I unlocked and opened my Home it was a nice Apartment 4 rooms actually kitchen, living room, and two bedrooms there were a few other smaller rooms but they were mostly just closets and a restroom. As I walked in there were a few things I noticed one of which was Nic who was sprawled out on the ground asleep, another was glitch who was asleep on the Tv the half he was asleep on was just static on the Tv Glitch really likes to mess with the electronics and he loves the Tv the most im not really sure why he dose I think its because he likes looking at all the pictures moving and the knowledge that its a silph Co Tv makes him attached to it a bit more. And then I noticed that Soteria was asleep on the couch. I sighed and thanked god they were all asleep. Usually when I get home it is nonstop questions and answers to them ( most of which were from and to Soteria). I quietly and quickly went to my room and fell on my bed to sleep. It had been a long day and I was ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Sleep did not last long (or at least for as long as I wanted it too) I got a call at around 6 from Robert. As I answered this was the only thing I heard "GET ON YOUR TV NOW YOU ARE GONNA WANT TO SEE THIS" and then just like that he hung up no explanation nothing that's not very good. I quickly got up and went to turn on the TV I found the Remote on the Glass table in front of the Tv on a plie of Pillows. I grabbed it turned on the Tv and sat on the couch. The sound of the Tv Turning on woke up all three of my pokmeon Nic Quickly jumped up and started to look around frantically. Glitch being on the Tv fell off in surprise and hovered over to me. And Soteria Sat up from the couch and glared at me I could already sense the questions coming. " Nic calm down for a bit. And NO questions yet something big happened." Nic finally calming down a bit came to me and looked at the Tv along with Soteria and Glitch. I changed to the news and saw something I wish I hadn't. It was me on the roof aiming at that Gang Leader, luckily I had my gear on so no one could see it was me. The news reporter started talking about the "Crime" committed "This footage caught by a hidden security camera shows One of the Assassins from the Infamous Slayers Agency Attacking and killing the orginizer of a also infamous gang. The police were hoping to arrest and acquire answers from the gang leader for a time they were getting ready to storm the wearhouse that night and capture the man Known as Alexander. With the mans assassination all police leads to get to the bottom of the Poketheft black market leadership has been broken and is now having to be worked on even more" The picture of the warehouse was shown for a bit then the screen changed to a overview of a large assembly showing up for a interview the news reporter then went to explain of why this assembly was set. " We are gathered here for a report form the URPAs president on what they are working on doing in case of this Murder". The screen quickly changed to a balding mid forties man dressed in a suite "As we see in this footage of the man we can clearly see by the markings on his weapon and mask that he is apart of the Slayer Agency. The very same agency that years ago attacked our base of operations on the Islands near Kanto and killed our President. We have since then grow our numbers and are working 24/7 to find the men responsible for the attack on our base and on this police investigation." I didn't want to watch anymore of this they were making it seem as if we were the bad guys... well we kinda are but in a good way too. Almost like we just out of nowhere attacked them. This was not good for us if they are hightened in numbers and are searching Unova for us we are going to have to be even more Careful with our work now. Watching this news didnt put me in a good mood and my team could sense it I guess Soteria was gonna wait a bit longer until the questions came flying. They didnt know of me being a Assassin of course so they were a bit suspicious of why I was so angry I just said yesterday was a bad day at work and I said I just needed some air and it was also a good excuses to go and get some groceries.

* * *

I went out of the house for a bit for groceries and on the way I decided to call Robert. The phone rang for a bit then he finally answered "Helllllllo" "Robert what the hell was that on the news I thought we took care of the URPA" "Well I guess we didnt man im not sure and R1ch is looking into it, he says that camera was state of the art compleatly undetectable how it got on that roof is unkown to us also he is worried man and that aint good for us at all." "Do you think it was a URPA camera? I looked all around and didnt see a thing" over the phone I heard Joey talking to Robert "Whats Joey saying" I asked, "Joey says the cameras are insanely small he is looking into it right now trying to figure out how we can detect them until he dose R1ch says we should keep a low profile and not do anymissions for a bit. Oh uhh Joey wants to talk to you hang on" I could hear a bit of talking between them then Joeys voice " Listen either URPA got lucky with that camera or they know you were going to be there we are changing site locations for the Applications for a bit ill tell you latter and give you its adress. We really need to be careful after what happened in Johto with their security breech and the attack on the URPA island things have been changing alot. Watch out for them and make sure you have good alibi's in case you are ever questioned. But thankfully by the looks of the chatter they dont knwo who any of us are or where we are which is good. But still be careful ill contact you when we are able to do missions again." Joey thought he turned the phone off for a bit but he didnt I over heard him ask Robert one question that Robert had some explaining to do "Why is my Fucking contact picture the Devil Robert?".

* * *

AN: ok so ive been looking at everything with the whole site and everything for a bit. Now then this is a bit longer of a Chapter a bit more explained and all. Now then im going through it and im checking my Grammars and im not that sure if its good or not so yeah Grammar is not my best thing in the world so yeah saying that if there are any mistakes made WARN ME TELL ME HELP ME. Soooo yeah its all good oh and if any of you have any forms of advice or help that would also be very helpful and i will most likely listen...maybe.


	3. Notes

Finally getting everything from the store I decided to head to the base for a bit to see how everything was going there it was not too far from my apartment. The main problem though is since it is still daytime people will see me enter the mart. From this problem I now always do one thing to lure away suspicion. All I have to do is either act very crazy, all I do is just yell a few things along the lines of " THE END IS NEAR" or "SPACE ZAMBIES STOLE IT ALL" it usually makes people ignore me and I just stroll right in its worked so far yet im still surprised no one has called any cops usually that gets cops all over in these places. Though I guess today I was pretty lucky almost no one was on the street. It was kinda weird but I passed it off as morning traffic. After entering and checking the mart I did the usual find the keypad type the code and head downstairs but something was a bit different. I didn't hear Robert. He was almost always here either arguing with Joey or sharping his blades, but no nothing at all. I started wondering around when I heard fast typing almost furious like, it was coming form Joeys office.

"Joey are you here?" the typing stopped it was quiet for a bit until somone replied " Yes im here come here real fast gotta show you some news" I walked in his office and he was just sitting there in the dark it looked like he hasn't even slept at all these past few days. "Joey what are you doing? And where is Robert?" "Huh oh ive been working with a few other of the bases in the other regions. They are trying to reset up in Johto and we need to find out where though the URPA has set up so many protection areas there its almost impossible to go in and set up base undetected." "What city are you guys trying to set up base in" "We aren't setting up in a city way to many URPA there we are trying to get into one of the routes around there".

We dont usually set up base around in the wilderness the only ones I can think of are in the snowy mountains in Sinnoh and in the Abandoned sunken boat in Hoenn. "What about its close to both Johto and Kanto and not allot of people head there" "...Ill take that up with command it may be a good idea we could pass it up as a new PC or something up there for trainers or somthing I dont know" "Joey how long have you been here today? You look insanely tired" "Ive been here since you got back from your last mission. Ive just been here working on the base for Johto" "You haven't slept at all? You need sleep man what if we get called tomorrow you will mess up your mission". Telling him he would mess up did worry him like I said he hates to mess up on his missions. "Fine ill sleep, First you tell me then Robert but like I told him im not tired im just worn out" So Robert was here where is he now "Where is Robert? Usually he is here annoying you" "Oh yeah I guess he didn't tell you he went to Sinnoh for something he said it was important he will be back in a few days he said"

* * *

Usually Robert dosnt leave Unova unless its important but if he needed help he would call me or Joey. I wasn't too worried though it was Robert he can hanndle himself if he was in trouble and he did say all his troubles in Sinnoh are gone but still he hasn't gone there since he got to our base I went to my Room a bit all it is was a bed and desk I don't really use it too much since I live close by but it is nice if I ever want peace and quiet. I looked around and noticed one odd thing my sniper was on my desk but I never put it in my room its always in the armory or the range, but that wasn't the oddest part of it. Taped to my gun was a paper with the numbers 281914 the code to our base. I don't know how my gun is here or why, im not gona bother Joey with it since he is out so ill just deal with it instead. Hey for all I know it could be Robert pulling a Prank before he left. Buuuut just to be sure im going to head to the security room to check the footage. I headed to the security room but first checked on Joeys office he wasn't on the computer which was a good sign. The security room was full of monitors and alarm buttons typical security room looking area. After activating the tapes nothing seemed wrong at all it was all clear but the gun was not there on my desk yesterday. I switched to today but nothing. Or not until I was in the base. While I was talking to Joey my camera went static along with three others and then my gun was on my desk with the note. Seeing this I know Joey didn't put it there and if Robert was in Sinoh then he wasn't the one who put it there either. This was not good this was the complete opposite of good someone was or still is in our base, that means two things one we are in danger big time or a thief now knows our code either way I activated the higher means that if anyone is in our base that isnt us three than Complete lock-down no one gets in and no one gets out unless its us which is nice. We have only had this twice once when Robert accidentally was followed by a homeless man and the second time when the homeless man came back. We didn't kill him but now he lives in Kanto.

* * *

leaving the base I just decided to leave a note for Joey and send a message to Robert. Tomorrow was Monday and id have to go to work it was already Five in the afternoon so if I don't get home soon then my Pokemon will be royally pissed at me. but its not like ill get in too much trouble im always out of the house in the weekends and they know that. Its more or less after work is the time we all really do anything together if its just going around the town or sitting at home watching Tv or a Movie but we always do something over the weekend.

It happened fast too fast actually it seemed but my god I was so disoriented the explosion the bang the screams one minute I was walking home the next I was on the ground bleeding from my hands and face. I quickly got up and looked behind me and saw the building a block behind me was almost completely gone. I was lucky oh so lucky there was rubble everywhere blood too but im not sure if its all mine or someone else s there were allot of people walking on the sidewalk now but the screaming was still going and people were running everywhere. Someone pushed me over as I was standing back up im not sure if I was just dizzy or really hurt but I just fell flat and didn't get back up. The explosion wasn't at the base I know that and im glade about that but something caught my eye even as I was lying there I could see it a license plate on the ground from a car that was destroyed it read X281914 the same code again at this time I was worried but I still couldn't move and it was getting way to dark which was weird since last time I checked it was only 5 or was it 4 I cant remember but I couldn't ... I don't know think. I was too tired and I was getting cold at this point I could here more screaming but I think it was stopping that or I couldn't hear anymore from the explosion. I tried to get up again but I just couldn't way too much pain I think im my leg or maybe my back... hell it just hurts everywhere. I think I was dying not sure though I mean ive been shot before and yeah it hurt but I mean this this was just bad and now I cant even see but I can hear and the last thing I heard were sirens.


	4. Crash

I opened my eyes but it was different last time it hurt this time I didn't feel anything like that but instead my eyelids were just heavy. I looked around and I was in a street but not how I expected it instead of it all being on fire it was calm no one was here actually the building was find the street was completely fine almost as if there wasnt even a bomb. But looking around a bit more I noticed a few strange thing one was that there were no cars or people two that it was only One street and it just kept going and last was the giant plane crashing down at me oh and that newspaper was last we... wait WHAT. I was about to jump out of the way but as I was about to I turned back to it and saw that the plane wasn't moving at all. Hell nothing was moving at all. There were no people no cars just papper the street buildings and the Plane.I started walking to the building closest to the plane it was crashing down close enough to the building I think I could get to it if i climbed up the building to the roof. Weird thing was when I touched the building my hands started to radiate pain almost like a burning sensation. "Gah what the fuck!" when I took my hand back from the building I tucked them to my chest the pain was insane like I was holding hot coals, I brought them back up but they were different, they had been wrapped up in bandages. Then out of nowhere I heard something strange a giggle almost but it was above me almost like it was in the plane "Heheheheehee" wait it was coming from the plane I think, ok now I definitely have to get up there.

I have to get up there it might hurt but im going to try to climb up again. I was reaching up for the window above my head when I heard a feminine voice again like the one that was laughing but somehow almost sinister "_Why don't you try the __**Door**__? I never understand your type it's either climb up the side of the roof or use a ladder but you never just use the door, the last guy who was here used the door though but he was kinda rude and just wanted to leave not even learn anything, but his past was the most fun oh so much pain and death he went through, wired that he just stood there with a blank expression almost like he didn't care at all lets see if you are the same" _I tried to talk but I couldn't almost like my mouth was stitched shut but I wanted to get out of here too. Instead of trying to climb again and against my better judgment I went to the door. I expected it to burn my hand like the walls but it didn't I just turned the handle and it opened but inside was different instead of a normal looking apartment it was oh so much more different. It was a Lab but it was burning people and pokemon were all both running, a few water types were trying to put out the water along with some guards and scientist I passed a few of the pokemon some were just some random ones a few squirtles helping the fire along with their evolutionary chains, I saw a Haxorus too using what I guess was rock tomb on the fires nearby but it doesn't look like it was working the flames were strange they were incredibly strong if a pokemon like that couldnt put them out. A few ground types were digging to either get away or throw dirt on the fire and the electric types were either being carried away or fleeing by themselves, scientist was holding a pupitar running for the large iron door and I could have sworn I saw a few Rotoms too. Come to think of it there were not just a few Rotoms but also allot of Porygons here and their evolution's this lab which was actually very strange. Most labs do have these pokemon with them but this is a abnormal amount of the pokemon. Ignoring the rest I decided to look around some more and saw that the lab belonged the the URPA surprisingly, it looked more like a Silph CO lab. "What the hell is this place" I was actually shocked I said a thing I couldn't talk for the longest of times after all "_What you don't remember" _oh great the voice was back "_Im surprised you don't remember I mean you were here" _What? What was she/he/it saying I was never here or I would remember. "_Hmmmm so you don't remember guess that fall on the head did more damage than we thought. Ah well let me help you out here" _Just as the voice was done talking the room started moving "_First lets rewind a bit to before the lab went well you know...crazy... annnd here we are"_ Once again the room was still and then looking around it was almost calm but I could still see worry on the faces of the people they were leading the Pokemon through the doors or putting them in the Pokeballs. Then time went on. They were not all calm a few people were still hurrying to the door same as some Pokemon it almost looked like a "_Evacuation oh and if that was what you were going to say good job you are right"_ .

What the? This damn voice is in my head now great. But yes it did look like a evacuation then I was close enough to hear some of the scientist " Listen we have to hurry they will be here soon grab as many Pokemon as you can we cant risk them getting hurt or taken" "When will _THEY_ be here though" "We aren't sure but they will be here so... did you hear that?" I heard it too a click almost then everything went quiet... there were more click. *Click *click *click *click click click cilckclickclickclick- Ive heard these noises before they were Incendiary breaching charges.

Then just as they stopped the scientist closest to me started to back away from the wall "THEY ARE HERE EVERYONE OUT NOW! JUST RUN!" he turned to the scientist next to him but before he could say anything the charges blew. Rumble and fire was everywhere the two scientist were swallowed in flames along with anyone else close to the walls. While everyone was panicking cylinder objects were thrown into the building, at first I thought they were flash-bangs but that that theory was taken away as they exploded into only more fire. This wasnt just a breach and clear this was a massacre.

Then it all stopped at the scene I walked in on "_Sooooooo now that you saw how it happened lets see What happens now shall we? No well too bad we will anyways_" the room started to change again almost like a fast forward in a movie then it stopped fast forwarding and just played out like normal, then there was a voice almost robot like but still human "Check for survivors. Kill any that run, and kill any that don't" the man speaking was covered in strange armor from what he was wearing he looked more robot then man but it was hard to see any tags on him as he was walking away to the door on the other side of the room. As he was leaving many more people came out of the holes in the walls wearing different armor but they all had hooded suites all of them wearing some weird black ops looking masks then it stopped "_Do you remember yet I really don't want to spell it out for you but if I need to I will here this should help Look at the one over there Black hooded three stripes down his arms different helmet form the others around him" _Right as I looked at who the voice was speaking about it all came to me URPA the scientist the bombs and the soldiers this was the attack from years back on the URPA on the Islands near Johto and that soldier was me...

"Why am I seeing this? I was here I remember it all. We went in cleared the room headed to the next one nothing more nothing less" "_NOTHING MORE dont you see how many of them there were here not just the scientist but the Pokémon" "_It was their main facility we knew there were a lot of them here so what? That was the point was to hit them where it hurt" _"Where it Hurts? It hurts them by killing the innocent scientist on this floor and killing their Pokémon?" " _HEY we didn't kill any of the Pokémon and we were told they did horrible experiments on them here the scientist were anything but innocent" "_And who told you that oh wait I know "R1ch" did didn't he. Well newsflash HE LIED. Look where the scientist and Pokémon ran look at that safe room" _The room came back to life again as me and a few other soldiers headed to the doors one of them started to talk "Sir the scientist locked themselves in the safe room how should we proceed? Are you sure? But we might need a few alive. All of them... No...no ill give them the orders. OKAY I need some charges. Darrin you got any?" Darrin well me I mean was standing there almost like he was daydreaming then he snapped awake "Huh... Oh charges uhh yeah right here. Im gonna head up stairs help take out the guards" "Yeah ok you do that might wanna hurry though Surge is getting prissy up there having to kill them all himself" "HAha yeah alright tell him ill be up there in a sec". I was watching the past my past I knew what was going to happen I wanted to yell at my self to not give him the charges I wanted to yell at them to stop to take them not kill them but again I couldn't say a thing then as the soldier was putting the first charge up it all stopped again "What why did you stop" "_I think you know why... You want to know what happens but I wont show you" _"Why not I need to know... I could have helped killed all those Pokémon... I didn't know they were in that room. I need to see. I need to know. Let me see... WHY WONT YOU SHOW ME I NEED TO KNOW" "_Because this tortures you doesn't it and that makes it fun for me. And that makes me doing my Job just that much better" _"Your job? Who the hell are you? What the hell are you?" _"Shhhh all in time but for now weren't you heading to that plane?" _

* * *

The voice stopped it all stopped or so I thought but there I was on the roof of the building looking over at the plane it was Sinnoh airlines. I saw that It was a easy jump to the wing then from there I could get to the door of the plane. It was a bit farther than I thought but I made it easily none the less. When I got to the door I noticed the windows of the plane was covered in blood. Beyond my own thoughts again I opened the door to the plane but when I stepped in instead of being in the side I was in the back of the plane, I turned around but there was no door... "Am I going crazy"... I waited but there was no voice maybe it left me alone. I moved the curtain blocking my way to see the plane full of passengers, but it was different I couldn't see them all but I could smell something ive smelt before. Death. When I moved forward I turned to one of the passengers, it was a man and he was shot in the chest at least 3 times, this wasn't the strangest part though even as the time stopped the blood still swept through him on the floor I looked around and saw the same with all the passengers all of them dead all of them shot all of them seeping blood. I kept moving though not that I wanted to though but I had to I couldn't close my eyes let alone just stop. Every time I looked down the blood was pooling higher and higher as I kept moving past the rows of the dead, the pool of blood kept getting higher until it was at my waist. When I got to the Pilots cabin I was drenched in blood. All I could do was open the door and so I did. When I did it all went black, when my vision came back I looked around to see that the blood was gone but the passengers were still there. I turned forward to see the pilots chairs turned around both shot in the head. I don't know how I didn't notice him before but there was a man standing there looking out the front window of the plane. He had a gun. "Did you do this? HEY you did you kill these people?" I wasn't talking or maybe I was and I just didn't know it but the man wasn't responding he just stood there. "HEY IM FUCKING TALKING TO YOU! DID YOU KILL THESE PEOPLE?" I was getting mad anger was boiling in my head, I grabbed the man and turned him around. I almost fell in shock I saw the mans face it was a face ive seen so many times before it was a face of a friend. "Robert... did you do this" that still wasn't me speaking but its still what I wanted to say it was silent for a bit, then he finally looked up his eyes they were different they were almost a full black but there was red there too you couldn't see it looking in his eyes but it was there. Almost a whisper he said"I don't know...". Right after he said that I heard the plane, it was crashing it was getting closer to the ground I heard the wings hitting the buildings then we hit the ground. After that it was all black I couldn't see but I could feel and it was all pain everywhere but I was still alive, then through the pain I heard a voice the one from earlier.

"_I think he did do you? But hey Maybe Im going **CRAZY**"_


	5. Sinnoh Ahoy

/Off Coast Sinnoh- Plane Class- Airliner/ Pov= Robert 6:37 Pm

* * *

I have always hated Planes they were one of the few things that made going through the air fast enough to reach a Region far away as hell with a chance of crashing boring. I mean how can you manage that? The only fun thing to do on the plane was observe. And by that I mean look either out the window or listen to the other people you never know what you might hear if you just eavesdrop a bit. The last time I was on a plane I found out that over 2,300 pokemon had been infected with Pokerus in the past week and ongoing research is going there oh and also I found a wonderful recipe for Chocolate pie topped with all sorts of berries then I found out of a terrorist cell group that was about to attack the plane in order to crash it into the Airport, oh and there was this one time I learned the secret ingredient to the RareCandy Bar, needles to say that was the most shocking thing to learn after stabbing both of the terrorists twenty times to save everyone on the plane, whoooo man did I have to leave fast after that one hahaha. Buuuuut other than that planes are boring and no one was talking today on this one I guess so all I could do was look out the window and just well wait.

* * *

/ Sinnoh Airport/ four hours latter/

I was awakened by the air attendant shaking me and saying only what I could guess was "Wake up sir we have reached the destination" I slowly looked around, I was still a bit drowzee (hehehehehe psychic types), I got up as fast as I could and grabbed my bag from the overhead compartment after I had my bag I got off the plane as fast as I could. It may have looked strange but I just had a bad feeling and the dream I had didn't help, it was weird there was some voice (really annoying voice at that) and it just kept bothering me so I annoyed it back and then after a bit of bickering and yelling it left but the weird thing was I remember no words said between me and the voice and I don't remember any visions either all I know is that I pissed the voice off.

I got to the wide front doors of the airport and as I stepped out of the doors I thought one thing, I am home. But home is a strong word for me. I wont truly feel at home until I get to my safe house in Snowpoint. It was gonna take a while since im all the way in Jubilife right now but hell you know what they say "Its not the destination its the journey" I sure hope that's not true because I expect this journey to be Incredibly boring.

It has only been about twenty minutes since I arrived but I already thought about calling Joey and annoying him but I couldn't. _They _could trace the call and get me then. They think im a moron... they may be right and they may be wrong but one thing im not is a moron... wait. AGH never mind im not as stupid as they think I am is the point. My little Monologue was going for a bit until I relized three things one Route 204 is boring, Two I forgot to buy climbing gear, and three I don't have my pokemon out yet. I felt kinda bad for Spins and Selene but they would get over it. They were not allowed on the plane not even spins, which I was mad about since he dose not like to be in his pokeball first and second he knows I forget to let them out sometimes. I threw down the two balls and let them out, Spins being himself was incredibly happy and Selene being herself wassss kinda pissed I forgot to let them out in Jubilife. They started there little rants at me again Little 'spinas' 'ark arks' and 'Ab ABSOL's' being yelled at me from them.

" Ugh hush up you two I didn't charge the translator so I cant understand you two right now. But dont worry its charging now." A look of annoyance crossed Selenes face but I pushed it aside she knows im forgetful and she will let it pass. And before anything else, yes I have a poke-human translator, everyone dose now and days thanks to Silph Co. Though it needs to be charged allot its well worth the money I bought some for Darrin and Joey. Darrin was happy and thanked me allot he said that "Ive been saving up for one of these for a long time thanks Robert" and Joey just went looked at his Alakazam and said snooty like "I have a psychic type you idiot I don't need a translator when Alakazam can use Telepathy... But thanks for the thought" I think that's the only time Joey has thanked me... let me check the list./ Hmmm ok idiot 302 times, fool 107, don't put that bomb there 14, oh and thank you 2/ Oh so twice even better.

Walking along route 204 was pretty boring just the ocasional wild pokemon coming to attack that selene quickly made fast work of. Spins still a bit to low of a level was resting on my head instead. I always wore a hood to keep warm but its extremely warm some reason today so I didn't have it on but I didn't dare take off my hoodie mostly because its really nice and it has a few of my knives in it just in case I get jumped or attacked or get into a fight or in a twist I get in a sandwich making contest which HAS happened before and I did win. Climbing through a cave and keeping on my little journey I finally came to Floaroma town the smell of the fresh flowers hit me like brick falling from a Zeppelin. The sweet smelling town was always a nice visit for travelers and I did enjoy it myself as well and so did Selene. Spins however did not know what to think he has never been to Sinnoh nevertheless Floaroma town it was all kinda new to him and being a bug/poison type he was kinda out of his element. I decided to head to the Pokemon center to get some rest It was late and the sleep on the plane was not good. The nurse I could have sworn looked like every other nurse and I had a little theory to it, they are all either Dittos or they are all related and some guy has allot of explaining to do. Still I payed for a room and me spins and Selene headed for bed in the morning we will head for Eterna City through the forest.

* * *

Ah morning the bane of my world. I woke up with Spins and Selene asleep on me they were both adorable, for a spider and wolf with razor sharp crescent horn on the side of her head. But that didn't stop me from getting up and waking them up in the process. "Come on guys its 8am and we need to head out soon we can get some breakfast then we leave... after I get some honey." I do love the honey in this place it was always so sweet. I took a fast shower got re dressed and headed for the lounge. There were as always a few other adventurers around all talking about pokemon they have caught or places they have been. I wasn't really paying attention to the people as I was getting my food but I couldn't help but overhear one group of trainers talking "I swear you guys its cursed. We shouldn't go there!" " My god Alan would you shut up if you are always afraid, you got scared from your own shadow why should we believe that you saw a Ghost?" "Okay first I thought my shadow was a Gengar, Second it wasn't A ghost it was GHOSTS plural. And they were not pokemon they were people. Im telling you the old place is haunted" " Ok fine say it is haunted so what we have our pokemon and my Kadabra can teleport us out of there if anything goes wrong remember."

"Im not sure Petter what if Alan is telling the truth? If he is we should just past the place I know you want a ghastly but I bet we can find one in a cave somwhere." "Oh tell me you don't believe that crap Dana, Ghosts are not real NOT REAL. But if you guys are so sure we shouldn't go there FINE we wont but we better find me a ghastly"

I wondered what they were talking about. Ghosts, Curses, Old places that may be haunted. Sounds like a adventure. I needed to find this place but first I needed its name. "Hey excuse me but I couldn't help but overhear what place are you all talking about?" the man named Peter turned to me " What you haven't heard of the 'HAUNTED OLD CHATEAU' its a little urban legend in the Eterna forest about a haunted house but I don't believe it" the younger man named Alan turned to me real fast he had a worried look on his face " Do not go there man I saw really weird stuff in that house SUPERNATURAL STUFF man... just jsut don't go there" I looked him over he was shaking definitely scared. He saw something there. I turned back to Alan " Sounds like a adventure" I was smiling now " would you mind marking it on my map real fast I wanna explore it" "HA see guys this guy dose not believe ghosts either" "Hahaha I never said I don't believe ghosts but damn dose it sound fun to fight one maybe" Alan just looked at me with a bit of a confused look "Uhhh sure ok well its right...here" he circled a part of my map in the Eteran forest. "Hey tell me if you find anything cool we will be in Etran City for a while in the next few days. "Will do oh and Alan" he quickly turned to me a bit scared still "Ghosts you said right?" he nodded "Good even better!". I got up to leave "Selene come on we are going on an adventure!" Selene was busy being pampered by other younger trainers, Absol were somewhat rare around Sinnoh and she did like attention.

As I was leaving I heard Alan "That man is either crazy or stupid." little did he know im both.

* * *

Passing on route 205 was not as exciting though it may have been from the fact that I was heading to a ghost infested home soon. passing the wind works I looked over and it was kinda weird to think some teenager fought and beat a whole bunch of evil Galactic gang members here. I didn't like team Galactic they were annoying and their outfits were very strange. Being who I was I did take down a few of them when I was here with the assassins but when you killed one two more show up. We were very surprised and still are on how they even managed to get so many troops, they still have some leftovers of the old team galactic here in Sinnoh but they were a bit more violent and more 'Gang' like than the old team Galactic. Passing the bridge I could see over the trees and clife sides the smoke from the Iron works facility. I killed a guy there ha real scumbag threw weakened/stolen pokemon in the furnaces while they were in their pokeballs. I remember it like it was yesterday ahhh.

* * *

The ironworks was always a heated place no pun intended... no wait it was. Fights between workers broke out allot and the man I was hunting was a corrupt business owner his brother the much kinder heir to the works was cheated out of his ownership and when he found out about his brothers 'Hobby' as his brother called it he called us up.

I was happy to help kill the man he was just about to dump his latest batch of stolen pokeballs as I dropped from the roof to confront him. His back was turned to me. "You know there is a Coal mine in Oreburgh city right? Im sure Coal makes better Fuel than Pokemon don't you?" for a fat man he sure did turn around fast. His ugly fat piggishly face was red from the Heat or maybe he was just really bad at carrying boxes and was already out of breath. "Who the Hell are you how did you get in here. This is private property Ill call the cops I swear I..." god he kept going on and on and on on on on on. "UGHHH shut up man god you are giving me a head ache. Ok ok here we go gonna catch you up here hello my name is Robert im an assassin. And you are Brett right?" he was about to say something but I cut him off "Agh never mind of course you are your name tag says it right there but what it dose not say is that you have a sick fetish of stealing and burning pokemon alive in their pokeballs dose it?" he was quiet for a bit "What dose a Assassin need here and how did you know about my... haha 'Hobby'?". That kinda mad me even more mad it was a sick little treat for him "Hobby eh well that's just wrong also your brother ratted you out." "Agh bastard" "I know right but hey its not like he went around killing pokemon because that's you and did you really ask me earlier about why im here Piece it together buddy." I was leaning against the wall waiting while he was piecing it all together and when he did my god was it funny.

"Nononononono you are here to kill me?ME?" "yeah" "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM" "uhhh yeah duh." I pointed to his chest "Nametag idiot" he was getting really mad at this "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME" he was spitting the words now "Ugh come on man im not a idiot and lets face it you are going to die". He was as red as the iron in the forge now "I Wont die if you die Here now and then after you My brother will die and then Im gonna take that pokeball on your belt and im going to personally crush IT. AND SPREAD ITS ASHES OVER A VOLCANO" ... I was angry now you can threaten me and my client but you don't threaten my pokemon Selene was my only pokemon then and id protect her to the death. from what he said I only had one thing left to say before I killed him..."you're fat".

THAT got him started haha he charged me like a bull. I wasn't expecting him to fast of course but that mattered little. I jumped out of his reach and quickly pulled the Knife from my Jacket. When he turned around and saw the blade he quickly grabbed a iron bar that was closest to him. He charged again swinging to hit me but I easily dogged him. Leaning down to duck I stabbed his Knee and tried to pull the blade out fast but it was stuck. I was a bit shocked when he didn't even stagger he just looked down and roared and hit me with the bar. I was thrown back a bit but quickly jumped back up on my feet and pulled out another blade. Damn that bar hurt was this guy a baseball player? My right side may have hurt but I didn't let him notice. I thought the blade in his knee would slow him down but I was wrong blood was flowing from the wound around the knife and falling to the floor as he ran right at me again. I ducked and weaved cut his gut a bit but his fat helped me from cutting deep. I repeated this process of doge, duck,cut cut, until the floor had lines and puddles of blood around the area. How he hasn't bled out yet was a mystery to me. He hit me a few times again and my left arm may have been broken. Seeing that I may have lost this fight I had to make a quick thought. I quickly got away from the behemoth of a man and stared him down from the other side of the furnace room, it was a bad place to stand as the flames made my back incredibly hot and it was uncomfortable as hell but if I moved he would charge me again. I looked down at my belt and saw my pokeball. If I died he would kill Selene I couldn't let that happen. I quickly grabed my pokeball and threw it as I did this Selene popped out and quickly looked at me I had to explain fast luckily I had a little Concorde in case something like this was to happen "SELENE RUNFUBAR" it was a thing I taught her a while back after my first face with death. She knew what it meant and I knew she didn't want to but she had to she was to run as fast as she could to the base with her pokeball or just by herself and get another assassin here or just hope for the better. She ran fast as she could jumped over the to the window and she was gone.

Pigman was not to happy he was getting close now and he charged me. Being hurt I was not as fast He grabbed my head and left arm as I tried to doge. "YOU LITTLE PUNK IM GOING TO BURN YOU ALIVE" dose this guy just have a thing for fire? He could have just snapped my neck but he was planing something different he wanted to literally burn me alive he was pushing me to the Furnace. I didn't have long to think death was moments away the man was bleeding but he wasn't even slowed down. I didn't think for a second I just reacted. I reached down to one of the deeper cuts on his chest and punched as hard as I could with my Right arm. I don't know what I wanted to happen but it happened he fell stumbled back still a hold of my arm but he let go of my head that punched did more than I thought. I didst think again and punched him again on the same cut it was just above his heart. I looked down with my head now free and saw that my knife was still in his knee. Quickly before he could grab me again I reached down and pulled my knife free. Bloody as it was I was glade to have it and I twisted it a bit to do some more damage down on his knee. That twist of the blade did help allot he Screamed out in pain letting go of my left arm now. I quickly stood back up and jabbed the bloody blade down on the cut I had just been punching though it didn't hit his heart it did do allot more damage. He started to cough some blood allot of it landed on my mask but that didn't stop me I quickly leaned on him pushing the blade further and further. It wasn't going to hit his heart but it sure as hell want going to let him live. It was puncturing major arteries under his muscle and fat now. I kept digging the blade in past the blade now. My hands were actually going into him at this point but I did not care. This bastard had to die. When I couldn't push the blade in anymore I jumped back from him.

"I thought you said you were going to burn me alive? What happened to that plan?" he started to wheeze blood poring from his chest and his mouth. We were both breathing heavily but he was the only one going to die. I noticed that I was standing right before the furnace as he charged at me, He was not as fast now and it was easy to doge now. He was heading straight to the flames now. But I wanted a bit of revenge for all the pokemon he killed. Before he hit the flames I grabed his collar with my good arm holding him over the furnace I leaned in to him, he was too tiered to fight anymore now and he was going to die he knew it and I knew it but I had one last thing to say. "A better hobby would have been stamp collecting buddy". Saying this I pushed him to only his upper torso was hitting the flames. I was getting burned a bit too but my suite was protecting me mostly but I still came out latter with a few first degree burns on my arms. His screams came and then went for the first time I loved hearing someone burn. The bastard deserved it of course but I may have gone overboard a bit I didn't just push him in I let his face bathe in the flames I saw his flesh bubble and burn drip down with his blood and completely melt his face the worst part was the smell thought burning flesh and hair and also that cologne he used was awe full but really good for burning. When I was done I just slugged him over the vent letting him burn a bit more until someone found him. I went to his brother who was in his office. I must have looked like a mess I just walked up to him leaned in and said "Someone is cooking bacon is furnace 6" he looked at me in shock but he knew it had to be done, man was a monster in human skin. He gave me the check and like that I left for the base.

* * *

Ahhh good times. The new owner is much better still he is kind and he returned all those pokemon back and payed for damages as he called it but those pokemon are not damages they are ashes that trainers can never get back. Traveling on route 205 still I reached the edge of Eterna Forest. It was a dark and dreary place not allot of people traveled alone in fear of getting lost but I would be fine. Honestly I was so bent on finding that old home I just walked right in with Selene and Spins. Selene would warn me of any dangers that may come and spins just stayed close on my head. I cant believe ive never heard of this place before but then again I mostly didn't come near Eterna it was a nice town but it wasn't for me. Also the gym leader kinda hates me but that fire in her gym was not only my fault the Flamethrower was suppose to be dry and its really hard to move old weapons without playing with them a bit.

I guess I was more distracted than I thought because I would have walked right past the place if Selene didn't Jump on my back to stop me from walking anymore. "HEY what the heck Selene..." I looked up and saw the place it was old breaking and looked completely abandoned. "Oh dang this place is creepy" I pushed Selene off my back picked up spins and started to walk to the place but Selene started to growl. "What is it selene?" "AB Absol Ab Soll" "ok uhhh no translator remember. Hmmmmmm If you think its unsafe you can stay out here Im still going in" She continued to growl at me but as I got to the door she stopped I turned around and saw here just staring up at one of the windows. "Selene You coming?". She looked back at me then back at the window, she then started to growl some more. "Ok listen im going in right now you can stay or come with your call." She looked at me sighed a bit and started to walk up to the door with me I win another argument Ha.

I looked at the door it had some weird carvings but that wont stop me for good measure I knocked on the door."HELLLLLLLLLO anyone there?" a few seconds latter the door opened. "Ooooooh Spooky. Lets go". I felt a chill as I thought of it but yet I stepped in the Old Chateau.

* * *

AN well this was kinda a long chapter but I have plans Im gonna cut it off right here for fun. Hopefully this isn't going to be the longest chapter i write but this was written at 1am so I doubt it. Also I kinda like the little character change going on here. And if you don't well to bad cause another change is going on next with Joeys POV. Also I need to find a Avatar pic kinda weird having it blank. Maybe ill make one who knows not me honestly.


	6. Aftermath

/Castelia City-Slayer Operation base 01/ POV Joey 5:30 PM/

* * *

I was asleep but it didn't seem like any dream ive ever had before, it was just pitch blackness there was nothing here. I looked all around in what I believed was a room the only sounds were my steps echoing in the empty room. I wasn't really scared as much as I was annoyed, no light, no sound but my own steps, and I couldn't find the damn door. Soooo with nothing else to do I walked. I walked and walked and walked, I said nothing showed nothing did nothing. And what I did was what caused the voice to appear I believe. It was a feminine voice it talked in a stern annoyed voice like it was angry at me. "GAHHH why are you like this? You don't worry you don't run you don't scream you just Keep walking and walking all the damn walking you do. WHY?" I just stood there and waited for the voice to speak more "What cant answer me? UGHHHHH FINE, we will deal with you like all the rest. We will show you the harm you have caused the destruction the pain." I was getting annoyed now. This stupid voice was threatening me in my own damn dream? "Im not just some stupid voice and this isn't just YOUR dream you fool." Fool? Im no fool. I was starting to get really pissed now but that's what the voice wants so instead I did the one thing it didn't want. I walked on.

"What? Really? Just...just walk away? Really... Well fine then if you are going to walk you are also going to see." Right when the voice stopped the room changed almost like I was speeding through a tunnel. Pictures appeared on the wall and infront of me. They were not just some stupid landscape pictures they were pictures of death; Dead bodies in hotel rooms, Cars on fire, Buildings destroyed, Police pictures of a few dead with stab wounds in their chests and yet so many others. "Do you see the things you have done? Oh and for what _money?_ Oh the glorious money that you humans love so much." As the voice said such things I did start to notice the pattern, it first wanted me scared then angry now it wants me to feel regret. The thing is I don't feel regret, im glade I killed these people they were all scum the man shot in the head floating in the pool was a Slave trader, the men stabbed in the hotel Drug leaders preparing to assassinate a Police chief, and that building I bombed was full of drugs and their makers I made sure there were no civilians.

"Why do you feel no regret? Why don't you ask the pictures to stop? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" by this time I wanted to wake up now, it was probably like 8pm now. "Im extremely bored now can I head home?" "What? You cant talk... YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING" "Well I am so deal with it" the voice was quiet for a bit then after a while it finally spoke "HUMPH...Fine if you wont cooperate then ill leave you with this. One of your friends are in trouble, and one of them will betray your little organization, but in the end you will all die. One of you may actually die right now a bit early but hey if they dont I will speak to him anyways the bomb should be going off soon." What is this voice talking about? What bomb... who is about to die? I need to wake up now and call Darrin now! "Its a bit too late now the bomb will go off in three, two annnnnnd... NOW"

* * *

I woke up in a jolt, the room was all still for a bit quiet and calm. All a dream nothing more nothing less. My thoughts were cut short when the one thing I wish I wouldn't hear exploded through the base literally a giant BOOM. I was knocked off my feet and dust was falling from the ceiling red was flashing from pain and the alarm lights the BEEP BEEP was annoying. I started to cough a bit and quickly threw out Alakazam. When he appeared he looked around with a shocked expression on his face then turned to me. "Alakazam quickly look for Darrin outside help him and anyone else who needs it. I will be out in a second don't worry im okay." All Alakazam did was nod with a voice in my head appearing instead of him saying a word 'I will find him sir I will alert him when he is found' "Okay good do that Im going to check the COM room make sure everything is standing. With a blink Alakazam was gone. I quickly got back up coughing a bit as I breathed in some of the dust that fell from the ceiling. I ran out of the room and checked all of the base minimal damage to most areas, few pipes were broken and the food storage was falling but the COM room was okay so I could send for repairs soon. I quickly shut off the alarm system no need for it now. As I was making a report of the damages Alakazam contacted me 'Sir I have found Darrin, but he is badly wounded. Burns on his body and one of his legs may be broken' "May be broken? You cant tell?" 'Sir im a Psychic not a Doctor'. Hearing that Darrin was hurt I quickly ran for the door I had to see if I could help Paramedics would be busy with everyone at the time being.

* * *

As I exited the mart I was greeted with the sounds of screams and sirens, the distinct smell of fire and explosions was filling my nose. I quickly looked for the street that had the bomb but all of them looked as such, buildings on fire rubble everywhere and people on the ground. Some of the people were moaning in pain and some were eerily quiet. I knew a few were dead as I walked through the street but some were just blinking not moving not moaning just blinking. As I was searching Alakazams voice came to my head again 'Sir two streets down and a left you will find us'. I quickly ran to that area, others around the street were crying screaming or yelling out for people, some were helping others and some were just standing there. I turned to the street Alakazam was on and quickly ran to him. He was moving rubble from the area into piles and was checking on Darrin for other wounds after the last bit of rubble was cleared. "Darrin you there can you hear me?" there was no response not as if I expected one. He was hurt that was for sure the burns were mostly on his hands legs and parts of his left side but his head and torso were mostly unharmed. His leg was not broken but it was not going to feel good for a while a piece of rebar was in his leg blood was pouring through and it was bleeding fast. I quickly tore off one of my sleeves and wrapped it around his wound over the rebar, removing it without proper tools would be dangerous for him even fatal. Blood was already going through the makeshift bandage is put on his leg so I had to put my belt a few inches above his cut as a makeshift tourniquet. It wouldn't stop all the blood flow but Most of it would stop. As I was working on his burns making sure non were too serious most were just 2nd degree. This was oddly strange since he was obviously close to the explosion as seen from the blackened stone leading from the exploded car. I was too distracted to notice but Alakazam notified me ' Sir professional help is here' a few seconds latter two EMT paramedics came too me. "What are his damages?" that was the first thing said to me? Not even his name or age or anything? But in this thought I looked around and saw all the other Paramedics picking up people putting them in the ambulances and driving off the only got those who could not walk and were too hurt to respond. "Sir I asked you what are his damages?" I was thrown out of thought "OH uhh he is burned on his hands and his legs as well his side is badly burned too. His uhhh his leg near the Femur has rebar in it its bleeding bad I put a tourniquet on him but im not sure if it will do too good for long." "Ah okay thank you good job we will take him from here" the EMT asked to see it Alakazam could help load others of the wounded into the ambulances safely I said it was okay as long as Alakazam was willing he said he will help those wounded.

I don't know what it was. Was it the dream, the bomb, the innocent people lying dead? Im not sure what it was but I was worried not only for Darrin but for Robert and myself. The voice in my dream show me all that I did yet I didn't feel a thing I pissed it off doing this .In its rage it said something about a bomb then one actually happens, now Darrin is hurt and so is half of the block and street, I couldn't help but feel as if this was my fault. Did I anger the voice enough to put a bomb in the city and kill multiple people?. As I was thinking two people walked by one stopped and looked at me "Hey man you look really tiered you should get some sleep" another one turned to the man who spoke with a annoyed and angry face "You idiot we all need sleep but hell after this how can some of us sleep". Im not sure what he meant I was asleep for a while, I looked at my watch but couldn't believe it it only said 5:57 its only been 27 minutes since I fell asleep. How that dream was well over a hour of me just walking and that voice showing me those pictures. Honestly I did feel tiered it had been a long day so I decided to head home.

* * *

Sleep did not come easily I sat there in my bedroom of my apartment just in the bed thinking. The sirens were still outside after 3 hours it was somewhat early but I did need sleep it felt as if I had been awake for days in some way I hadn't slept for days. Though I think the only reason I didnt sleep was I was actually afraid. I was afraid for once in my life and I was afraid of that damn voice. Hours latter sleep finally came yet thankfully I heard no voice the dark emptiness was inviting and nice for once almost peaceful.

I awoke to the sound of silence the sirens had stopped it was just like my dream peaceful. I got up and redressed to clean clothes I would shower after breakfast. I walked to the kitchen and made some Oatmeal then the thought came to me. The NEWs agh of course the news for once I want to watch it. I grabbed my oatmeal and ran to the remote to turn on the Tv in the main room. Those damn infomercials were on right now, something about a vacuum I don't know. I switched to the news as they were getting to the information on the bombings. 68 people were dead many of which were inside the buildings that had the bombs planted 13 of which died in the hospital. I was worried about that 13 dead in the hospital. Darrin was in the hospital so surly I had to go see if he was ok.

They were reporting in the site police were everywhere and many people were looking around for survivors still. The main reporter was beginning to talk again "...the police are assisted by the URPA and are working on everything they can to find the ones responsible for this tragedy, they believe the bombings may be from left over members of Team Plasma, they believe a few of the high ranking gangs may be to blame and even some suspension of the infamous Slayer agency may be to blame they believe. In all though they are still not sure who is to blame. We will report more when more information is available." I was not only shocked but now I was fuming in anger, they think we are to blame? They think we killed those people? Hell Plasma was more likely to do that maybe even Team Galatic they did bomb like 3 lakes back in Sinnoh But no not us. Sinnoh... OH shit Robert. I had to tell him about Darrin and the bombings. I quickly Dialled Roberts number but was greated with voice mail "Heeeeeyyyyyy Its Robert Im not at the phone right now so im either in trouble or im stuck in another freezer but ill get out soon so leave a message". AGh damn you Robert and your never answering your phone. After the fith try I gave up it was no use he would find out soon and call me back latter.

I thought of Alakazam but im sure he would be fine if he needed anything he would communicate to me through telepathy. I thought of what Darrin would need and decided to stop by his Appartment to get his pokemon and bring them to the hospital to see him. Im sure he would be happy to see them and they would be glade to know he was ok... well that is if he is still okay. Turning back to the Tv I noticed somthing more the URPA are putting rewards for those who caused the bombings 10,000 for anyone in team plasma 5,000 for gang members and 25,000 to 40,000 for anyone in the Slayer agency. We were always wanted by the URPA for many reasons mostly for the whole Island encampment attack on them. This was not good news after the hospital I would have to head to the base and warn all agents of the troubles here. I turned off the Tv took a shower then I left on a mission to make sure Darrin was okay.

* * *

AN-Well im a Weeee bit late on this one I wanted to put this in on Tuesday but I was a busy. Ah well.

Since school is starting I will have to be dedicating 90% of my time to school so im not sure if I will always be able to write but If I dont update As soon as I can again I will wich may be for a while sadly but school is important and with that I wish I started writing this a while ago. There may be another two chapter latter this weekend but im not sure Hopefully there will be and if I can they will be uploaded.


	7. Set Free

/Old Chateau/Sinnoh/ POV- Robert

* * *

Huh well this is not what I expected. The place wasn't scary at all it was kinda nice. Bright well light clean floors. There are even some people here, though now that I think about it they all kinda dress weird, They all look like some old weird party clothes from the 1600s but hey I aint one to judge anothers style of clothing even though all of them are dressed the same.

I looked around some more and noticed that it was a party going on there were butlers all around carrying platters of food and people just picking off the food like vultures as they walked by. As one came by I quickly grabbed him by the arm. "Hey uhh buttler guy whats going on here? And is this a theme party or did I just intrude on a party?" he looked at my puzzled "Humph you must be one of the Foreign guests... that would explain your attire of choice, have they never heard of formal in your Region?" Man this guy talked wierd but hey it is a theme party I guess " Oh uhh yeah im frommmmm uhhh Kanto yeah Kanto heard of it". "Kanto... ah yes I believe I have strange place there by the looks of your attire. But as well be you should know that we are honoring the Misses date of Birth so the Master of the Chateau has invited guests from all around to celebrate. Only the richest finest foods and Persons are here. Which brings the question of why are you here?"

"Ouch bit harsh there..." it did kinda hurt honestly. "Do you have anymore _questions_ to ask sir?" "No no im good for now thanks". I wanted to explore a bit this place was very unusual. I grabbed a mini cake off his platter and hurried off. Looking around and easedroping a bit most people were here either to gain the Masters attention or for the food, very little of them even cared for the Little miss of the house which im gonna guess is a little girl no more than 7.

"Sir Charels do you not know? Master Evans is the wealthiest man in all of Sinnoh. He is of the most powerful houses here and one of the only things he cares more about than his wealth is his little child" a short fatty man whos face was obviously too full of food to corectly speak started coughing words out (along with food) "I dont care who he is this food is delicious to die for even, I might take his cooks with him when I leave hahahaha *cough cough*" the woman being covered in food non too happy too tried to talk a bit more without getting sick "Charels please swallow your food before you talk id rather not look like one of the platters after our talks".

I started moving on between people again I got a few strange looks probably because of my outfit or maybe spins was being wierding them out haha... wait a second. OH GOD. Spins isnt on my head anymore where did he go! Oh no nononononono where is HE AGHHH crap crap crap. Getting really freaked out I started asking around "Hey have you seena spinarak around here?!" " Hey you snooty have you seen a green spider crawling around" "GAHHHH WHERE IS HE" everyone was looking at me now I just noticed. I Looked at all of them and realized something no one else had pokemon with them. A tall man with a strange accent who was staring at me started to speak " Dids you zay a zpinaraaks is heres?! Why in the worlds would you fooliiz man brings a beast like thatz here?" " HEY! Spins is no beast he is just a pokemon man he is harmless and wouldnt hurt a fly... well ok maybe a fly but still no human".

Everyone was still staring at me like I was some mad man I heard a woman not far in the crowd say "How strange a person bringing a pet to a party like this don't you know those things are not good for people." not good for people? "What spinarak not good come on lady its just a bug it wont hurt you unle-" she interrupted me before I could go on "HA I don't care half for the bug I mean all those creatures filthy things. How could you use one as a pet ill never know but as seen from how you look I guess someone of your tastes would tame such beasts." ... "Wait non of you have Pokemon?". They all looked at me puzzled non of them disagreed with the woman yet all of them gave me either strange or worried looks almost like I was a threat.

" Im...I need to use the washroom excuse me" I pushed past a few of them and headed upstairs. As I walked through the washroom door I heard another person "What a strange man, I hope he does not ruin the party for Master Evans"

* * *

I started to splash watter on my face hopeing i hit my head on a board or somthing on my way in but nothing happened. As I looked up into the mirror I saw it was cracked a bit but what really got me was the reflection, the room was different. In the mirror it was dark dirty wallpaper scratched and clinging to the wall. But when I looked back all was fine and clean. I dont know what was going on here and I didnt want to stay im way out of my element here. I walked out of the washroom and everything was calm and normal again. People were talking and ignoring me which was not to bad honestly. Yet I felt like I was being watched I looked around the Large room and saw on the other side from my 2nd floor room was a little girl in a doorway staring at me all creepy like.

When I noticed here she turned around and walked into a room and the door closed behind her. It was honestly a bit creepy and kinda mysterious, im gonna see who this is maybe she is the Birth day girl. I quickly walked to the other side of the room but as I was walking to the door I started to feel cold. As I got closer I was feeling dreadfull for nothing, I just wanted out or maybe I wanted to be away I dont know but I was cold very cold but I kept walking to the door. As I got to the door I noticed that the wallpapper was scratched around the door almost like in the reflection of the mirror. I needed to talk to this kid I dont know why I needed to but I just had to.

Before I could open the door it swung open by itself. It was dark that was the first thing I noticed, not only that but it was cold, really really cold. The room was also destroyed it looked scorched like there was a fire here, the wallpapper was all torn and scratched if not also burnt and the window was pitch black. But in the middle was the little girl. I wanted to walk closer but I couldn't.

She talked right before I tried to. "YOU should not be here." it was creepy her voice was of a child yet also sounded of a hint of a scared adult cry. I found my voice after a bit "Uhh hey little girl ummm im just visiting but if you dont want me in your... uh 'room' then I can leave". Her voice creeped to me clawing at my ears "I mean you should NOT be in this world". What? "What do you mean kid what world I just walked in here like 30 minutes ago im in no different world.". The voice kept changing this time it was darker scratchyer like there was somthing in her throat "Are the living that dumb now? You are not in your world you are in mine and you should not be here you are alive. And stop calling me kid I am much much older than you" "Your world? What do you mean your world? And what do you mean im alive so are you?" "You are a idot has anyone told you that? Humph listen close fool everyone you saw down there is dead, Im dead too you are alive and you are not welcome here your pets are not here and yet you are why is that? WE ARE TRAPPED HERE FOREVER ONLY US! Why are you Here? WHY WHY WHY WHY" the voice was almost a screech in my ears she kep yelling "WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY" then she stopped. Her back still turned to me yet I could hear her cry not in a voice of death but as a child. "Im in your world?" ... "Yes" ... "But im alive how am I here?" . "I dont know only the dead are here" ...

I waited a bit before I asked my big question "How did you die?...". It was quiet she was quiet I was quiet it was all just quiet... then like a whisper a scratched voice came to my ears "A fire... I died in flames." "When did you die?" ... "I died today... on my birthday" I heard more tears "How did the fire start?" ... It got cold again chilling my bones, it also _got_ darker sickly dark then the voice scratchy, angry, sad but also bitter came " _HE STARTED IT. HE KILLED ME HE KILLED US ALL"_ It was shaking going crazy in the room her crying was causing this. I need to help her "HEY HEY CALM DOWN WHO UH WHO STARTED THE FIRE" "_I DONT KNOW!" _"GAH OK OK UHHH WELL UH OK WHAT IF I FOUND OUT FOR YOU?"... the shaking stoped. "Find out who killed me? Could you do that? That that could get us out of here"

The voice was the girls now, calm and sweet giggling "HA ha heehehe YOU. YOU can save us" "Save you?" "Yes you fool save us help us, Set us free". "Listen I want to help but how can me finding the killer set you all free?". "I had a freind likethe one you have outside but she was different she could move things with her mind and she could read my midn and talk to me through my mind. When the fire started and when we...died she sent us here she thoght she saved us but she cursed us. I dont blame her she didnt know. My father said she was nothing but trouble but I didnt listen and now we are here it is my fault we are all traped. Im glade at least that she made it where they all think its the same old day".

"Wait if its the same old day wont the killer do the same thing every time?" ... "Yes he will thats where you come in. Every time the fire starts In the storage room with the wines and lumber. I never went there that day so I dont know who did it but you are alive you can walk freely among the halls you can find him adn we can send him out of this world" "Will sending him out stop all this?" "Yes it will it will stop everything and we can all rest. I will send you back there everything will play out even my life when you see who it is come to my room and tell me and my friend the name and he will go away for ever". For the first time I was the one stopping a assassination not causing it. Honestly it kinda felt good.

* * *

The girl told me the fire started right before her Fathers speech which is in 30 Minutes. I started to walk to the hall heading to the storage room when a gruff voice called to me "HEY! You sir stop!" I froze up and turned around. A tall man looked down at me his facial hair looked as if he never shaved yet it was smooth he was strong looking too. "My guests have been talking about you" his voice got calmer "They say you have tamed one of those... Pokemon. Is that true?". I was speechless for a while " Well Is it?" "OH uh yes sir I have ...tamed a pokemon before". He stared at me observing me looking over me. Then out of no where his face changed from serious to happy like"HAHA That is amazing my boy follow me I need your help" I looked at my watch I had 20 minutes until the fire started. "UH ok sir." he led me to a large double door and opened them. Inside was a very cozy looking office nice desk bookshelves the whole lot. But in the middle of the room was a little girl talking to what looked to be a Gothorita. "What is your name son?" "My name? OH its Robert" "Robert this is my daughter Kara and that is her... freind" Kara? That was her name? She never really told me before. Before I could think more Master Evans spoke up again " I thought that... well since you haved tamed such beasts that maybe you could get that one to talk to me and tell me why it has such interests in my daughter. I dont wish to seperate them the creature has not harmed her in anyway but I just want to know why? Why is it so calm and kind while others burn and attack us?" He was scarred. They all were. Thats why none of them had pokemon they never had relationships with them jsut fight or run from them.

"Sir first off not all of these Pokemon that you call creatures are bad actually many are good and kind. In fact in Kanto we work together with them we train with them , they are not our pets but they are family" "Why do they not attack you?" "We give them no reason to". Saying that I walked to Kara and the Gothorita "Hey Kara can I talk to your friend? It will only be a minute" the little girl looked at me he large brown eyes staring into mine " Gothorita dosnt trust you. She only likes me." "Kara why dose she not trust me?" "You... you are different." she was no longer the ghost I met in the room she was a child here. "You are different too. While others fear Gothorita you made friends with her. I really must talk to her so I can see my friends too. Please I really need to it will only take a minute." She looked at me then back at Gothorita "Gothorita says fine but only for a minute" "Thats all I need". A voice came to my mind sweet but a hint of hostility or maybe protectiveness "_What do you want? Im not talking to the big man and I do not want to talk to you" _" Listen please why do you not talk to her father why do you like Kara so much?" _"... She was alone like me. SHe was sad like me. HE was always gone and I was here for her. I dont want to talk to him because he wants me to go away. But I wont go away I will protect her I have to protect her Today the most" _"You know she is going to die dont you?" _"...Yes I do but I can save her I MUST SAVE HER... she is like me" " _That isnt saving her its cursing her she is hurt because of you please help me find out who will hurt he and we CAN save her" "_NO! NO NO NO NO NO YOU WILL TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME... she will be with me forever in this world. You can free her if you must but you will destroy me." "_She wants to be free" "_THEN SET HER FREE AND CLIP MY WINGS. Help her and destroy me. The man is setting the fire now. YOU can save her now I will stay with her for as long as I can."_ "Thank you im sorry but she needs to be free" "_Just leave"._

" I turned to Master Evans. "Well why dose she intrest my daughter? Will she finally speak to m-..." He went silent then I noticed gothorita staring at him. She was talking to him. "I see... Im sorry Kara I turly am. When im done with my speech we will talk. Im so sorry ive let you live alone" As he stood there I got up from the floor and started walking to the door "Master Evans im happy to help but I must be going I need to help somone. Have a nice day" "Goodbye Robert Thank you" He stood there for a bit looking at his daughter who sat there quiet but I could see tears on her face then he turned and walked to the door and left. Before I left the room I turned to Kara "I will set you free Kara". She turned to me said nothing but nodded.

I ran down the stairs past Master Evans and past many other guests 2 minutes until the fire starts. I ran through the hall to the storage door. As I grabbed the door handle The brass started to burn my hands "AGH What the?" I looked at the door handle it didnt look hot at all. It couldnt have been hot I would feel heat through the door. I guess the Killer was somehow trying to stop me. I quickly grabbed the door handle went past the pain and forced open the door.

"OH come on really you" Some reason I should have guessed it was him... the dammed buttler. "why is it always the buttler man why not some super mega ninja?" He quickly turned to me as he held the torch to what looked to be oil. "Blasted im caught none the less YOU will die along with everyone here. All the doors are blocked from outside and this oil runs through the whole house this place will burn and take all those Slobs with it." "uhh But you will die too?" "YOU THINK I CARE?" "But you will Kill Kara why kill a bunch of innocent people but more or less a Innocent little girl? That sick even for my standards and I pushed a guy into a furnace!" "You think I care for that brat or her monster? She and it area abomination always pretending to talk to it always making it lift things without touching it It is not natural it is Cursed and it will stay here never to leave" before I could jump at him and grab the torch he droped it on the ground and he caught the oil on fire.

The flames raced up to him as he just sat there and laughed and laughed. I quickly ran out the room. The fire was behind me and coming on fast. I ran into the large main room past many of the other guests. One woman saw the Fire and screeched like a banshee then it all went Crazy people yelling screaming and pushing each other to the door as I raced upstairs to Karas room. As I ran many of the guests on the second floor were pushing aginst me. One short stubby man knocked me over and I started to get trampled upon. It hurt like hell to try and get up as dozens of people ran on your back and ribs but I kept trying to get up and finnaly managed to, I was brusied and bloody but i kept running to Karas room.

I got to her room adn threw open her door. Her whole room was on fire and she was in the middle of the room wiht Gothorita crying and huddled together. I ran to her and turned her around. Her face was burnt badly. She must have fallen on cinders. She was disfigured from it crying and screeching as Gothorita tried to calm her down. "KARA ITS THE BUTTLER ITS THE BUTTLER! SEND HIM AWAY NOW" she was crying to much she couldnt hear me I was freaking out now. If the doorknob hurt me and if the people hurt me then I could die here too. I turned to Gothorita "HELP HER NOW TELL HER WHO IT IS NOW! SET HER FREE NOW YOU CAN SAVE HER AND ME YOU CAN SAVE ALL OF US" She looked at me like she was hurt but then she looked at Kara she saw her pain I whispered to her "do you want Kara to feel this every day do you want her to feel pain forever pain like this?" Gothorita looked at me then at Kara. I felt the Pain of flames on my back and closed my eyes expecting death.

I felt nothing. It all stoped then it all was gone. The fire was gone the place was quiet but destroyed and Kara was back to standing in the middle of the room without Gothorita. Her voice of a child called to me "you did it. You found him. Gothorita sent him away. We will be free now. We all will. You will be sent back to your world when you leave this place but come back in there is something I want you to have."

In a flash of light Kara was gone. But a voice still lingered "we will see you soon".

* * *

When I left the Chateau I woke up outside. It was quiet for a bit until I heard a familiar sound "SPINA" a green fuzzball jumped on my head. Spins was going crazy crawling all over my head. "HEY HEY ok calm down Spins im alright" I got him off my head and held him out but he was still trying to grab onto my face. "haha missed you too buddy. How long was I out?" over to my left I heard Selene "Ab absol" I looked over to her and saw 5 little marks in the ground. I was out for 5 hours I guess.

After we caught up im sure they asked what happened to me I just replied "I just had to help somone is all" I looked back at the chateau. "Hang on guys ill be right back" I ran into the Chateau. It was destroyed burnt up lifeless. But in the middle were three things, a strange plate, a little cake I had earlier and a note. The note Read "It isnt much but its worht more than you will ever know. We all thank you and we WILL see you soon.- K

* * *

AN- SO ive been gone for a while and im gona post this right now i will fix all its mistakes and add a bit more latter when I can sorry. But hey its better than nothing right?... Right?

I will be posting on weekends somtimes now but i hope that will change soon. Im fianlly back though so Yay.


End file.
